


Twin dicks

by boatwhore (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), Sinister 2
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dominance, Extremely Underage, FaceFucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome, Underage Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatwhore
Summary: WIP, please be patient!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Dylan Collins/Georgie Denbrough, Zach Collins/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

This book is currently in progress, along with other book ideas I have in mind. Please be patient :(


	2. Zach meets Georgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach meets Georgie, but is a bit mean towards him.
> 
> // like always, this book will receive slow updates

It was early in the morning, possibly around seven or maybe even eight A.M. Zach was the only one awake at the moment, downstairs watching cartoons while eating his favorite cereal.

However, it was just another re-run of a old cartoon, Tom and Jerry. He got up, placing the empty bowl on the coffee table before turning the tv off. He felt like going outside today, which was a little rare of himself. Dylan was usually the one who wanted to be outside all the time.

Well..even though both were twelve, almost thirteen, they were the complete opposite. Zach was constantly rude, rarely ever being nice. He seemed to be the more dominant one. Dylan was the more sensitive one, making him more vulnerable to his brothers abusiveness.

The boy quietly closed the front door, sighing as he looked out into the wilderness. The grass being the usual green color, and the sky being the same shade of blue. Zachs eyes wondered to one of their trees nearby, his usual spot being taken by someone else.

He’s never seen this kid before, at all, but.. he was cute, really cute.

The younger wore a light yellow shirt with some overalls, his thighs looking extra soft and squishable. He sat in Zachs spot, humming softly as he held something in his hands. 

Zach shyly walked over to him, looking down at whatever was in the younger boys hands. It was a caterpillar. “What’re you doing?” He asked in a soft voice, sitting down next to him. Trying to not scare him off.

“I’m protecting him, he fell out of the tree!” The boy replied to him, smiling innocently. Being only eight, he talked with whoever interacted with him. It was a habit but he couldn’t help himself. He just, liked people. 

“Oh, I hope he’s okay!” Zach out in a fake sympathetic tone. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so interested in this little kid, he usually hated them. But this one wasn’t annoying or bratty.

“I think he is! I’m gonna put him over here.” A small, adorable little giggle came out as he set the caterpillar down near the grass. Watching it wiggle away into the ground. 

Zach gently put his hand on his thigh, squeezing it. “What’s your name? I’m Zach.” 

“I’m Georgie!” 

Georgie giggled as his thigh was touched and groped, Bill did this with him all the time so he wasn’t bothered. Zach bit his bottom lip and pulled him into his lap. Nuzzling into him and continuing to touch his thighs.


End file.
